Viral
by 18Forever
Summary: HIGHSCHOOL/ A.U. "Junior year was to be great! I was going to be the top of my class and try to make friends but how is that possible when everyone in the school keeps talking about the video! To make matters worse how am I suppose to forget it ever happened when I have to see HIM everyday!" A story where Sakura learns the true meaning of going viral & what comes afterwards.


3/12/2014

Viral

Chapter 1

* * *

Sakura looked at the computer screen in front of her.

She moved the mouse she was grasping over the play button.

She was downright scared to play the video.

The title alone hinted her fear. It read **DRUNK GIRL TRIES TO GET LAID FAILS MISERABLLY. **

She knew it was about her. She definitely knew. Her Facebook was flooded with over a dozen messages of kids from her high school sending links to this video.

If it was any other person, they would have thought that their friends wanted to share this video with her, but none of the messages were from friends, they were all completely from students she didn't know, they basically were all from strangers.

There is only one reason any of them would send her this video.

To mock her.

It had been less than 10 hours from the humiliating events from last night.

She thought it was over, that she would wake up and could forget about it.

That day would always haunt her dreams and now will haunt her for the rest of her life. It will always be just a click away.

She couldn't take it anymore, she practically pulled on her hair as she pushed the play button and started biting her nails, something she only does when she was anxious.

The video was short, only 39 seconds long and began right away with a look into a neat room with just a bed and a few furniture placed around.

The angle the video was shot from looked into the isolated room through a side angle and in the 4rth second mark, the door burst opened and a tall lean built male with dark hair walked in and seats himself on the bed with a red cup in his hand.

He is wearing black jeans and a dark shirt that enhances his muscles. The video doesn't really capture his face but Sakura knows that figure anywhere and based on the events from last night knows this is exactly where her downfall starts.

Right on cue, the door burst opens once more and there she was in all her glory, dressed in a flashy short black dress and high heels and her pink straight hair was so curly and ruffled from the humidity of the party that she was surprised that the video didn't say **DRUNK **_**SLUTTY**_** GIRL… **instead.

She was so embarrassed, she didn't want to continue watching the next 20 seconds but she needed to confirm her fears so she continued watching and immediately regretted it.

"Suasssukee! Yooou, meeee, right now on the bed!" the drunkard flushed girl on the video slurred.

Her words were loud but difficult to understand since she was obviously shit face drunk.

The girl in the video was leaning on the doorway of the room and Sakura really really really wanted to die at that moment.

Last night memories had come back to her and she knew what was coming next.

"Sasuuuke ssasuke what areyoudoin hurryupoandtakeoffurshiiirt" the girl rashly said as she took a swing at the bottle of beer she was holding.

Oh how classy, the current Sakura mumbled in distraught.

She continued watching through her hands and saw the girl in the video try to walk towards the stiff boy still sitting on the bed but stumbled onto the floor and made an oomp sound as she hit the floor.

"Ahhh its alright, thisss isseven better, hurrycome to the floor iheardu like it onthefloor anyways", and right when she said that the camera started shaking crazily and it turned dark as two set of laughter's were heard and then the camera angle was once back on the two figures and immediately the dark haired tall boy stood up from the bed and literally walked over the pink haired girl still on the ground.

"Aa come on Sasuke don't be like that", one of the two male voices said as it was noted that they had appeared from a closet where they were filming, "this is for our summer homework", the other boy said as the camera was moving around, "Common lets go—oh wait, what about the girl" the camera briefly focused on the girl on the floor who was holding her stomach and then the camera shot up to the ceiling as the last thing that was heard before video ended was "Eww gross she threw up!"

* * *

3,050 views in less than 10 hours. Sakura wanted to disappear. Her world had crashed and burned on the first time she ever had alcohol in her life.

* * *

20,500 views in less than 24 hours. Her sobbing had finally stopped as did the after effects of her hangover.

* * *

175,480 in less than 40 hours. She didn't pick up the twentieth time Ino had called her. She wanted to wallow in her misery all by herself.

* * *

389,675 in less than 65 hours. She hadn't left her room and forbade her dad from letting Ino in.

Almost have a million views in less than 120 hours. The video had gone viral.

There were no more tears in her eyes; she couldn't do anything except continue reading the comments left below.

_What a fucking pathetic slut!_

_Wow talk about whore!  
_

_She's fucking hot, I would have totally fucked her_

_I hear you like it on the ground- fav part_

_Ew why did she dye her hair pink, gross_

_Why didn't they get a close up on the guy! HE looked smexy!_

_Talk about worst nightmare_

_WTH why are the guys filming, talk about perverts!_

_ Dude read the comment box it totally explains that they were filming in the closet to see how many couples wanted to hook up at a party and they stopped them before anything could happen. They just wanted to see if how many percent of people actually followed the stereotypes of a party, u know getting drunk, hooking up. Nothin perverted about it. _

_I can't believe the guy didn't do anything to her. I mean if any other guy was having a girl thrown herself at him they would have taken advantage of her, my applauds to you man!_

_ No you don't understand, I go to school with the guy! Its funny, he fuckin fucks every pair of legs that has a skirt! I mean dang that's pretty sad that she isn't woman enough to get him aroused. Means even a guy like him has standards…_

* * *

"_**Even a guy like him has standards" **_

Sakura engraves those words into her mind because out of all the things that could possible hurt her right now, that comment has shattered her heart completely.

* * *

WHATTT?

No joke, guys make sure you know what you do at a party!

Anyways thanks for reading.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW TO CONTINUE THE STORY.

Reviews give me motivation!

-Thanks!


End file.
